Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, one of the first activities that a user might perform when turning on their computers is to start up their search tools. In fact, use of Internet search tools have been so common, that it is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, friends, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. A quality of a search result is often directly dependent upon the search terms that the user enters. The entry of one search query may not result in relevant search results, while the entry of another, sometimes based merely on a slight change in the terms in the query, may result in a more relevant search result. Therefore, the user might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find what they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user. Irrelevant search results may also mean lost opportunities to the searcher with respect to building new relationships, lost job opportunities, lost purchase or sale opportunities, or the like. Therefore, many businesses are searching for new ways to make search results more relevant to the user. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.